Lissa's Body
by VAfan1
Summary: This is something like Jennifer's Body but different. Lissa and Rose are best friends, but what happens when something posses Lissa and it isn't the darkness from Spirit? Can Rose help her, or will she have to kill her own best friend? Was Dimza but diff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, VAfan1 here. Haha, sorry for the long wait. A lot of things were happening when I was making a new chapter, so I never got to finish it. Anyway, this is a new story that is like Jennifer's Body, except that it's Vampire Academy instead and of course, it isn't the same plot. It's just similar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Jennifer's Body!**

Chapter 1: Best Friends since Forever

Rose and I were the best of friends since any of us could remember.

We were about five years old when we met in Ms. Watson's kindergarten class. We were practicing how to write our full names that day, and it was so hard! What kind of five year old spells out Vasilisa Dragomir when they barely knew how to write a 'D'? It was so, so cruel.

Well anyway, as I looked down at my first name which, after about fifteen times, looked right, a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes took the empty seat right next to me. I knew she was a dhampir, because her skin was too tanned to be a moroi.

"Hi," she said out of nowhere which caused me to quickly snap my head up, "My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, what's yours?" She asked with a small smile.

I smiled back and said, "my name is Vasilisa Dragomir." She smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Same here." I replied.

She turned to the table in front of her and took out her pencil and workbook and we both tried to write our full names together.

After about an hour, it was only a guess, I was able to spell out Vasilisa Dragomir, but something didn't look right about the last part. Is the 'D' suppose to face the left? I looked over to Rose's work and it looks like hers wasn't going to well.

.Her 'R' was squiggly, crooked and looked wrong, and her 'A' looked like 'O' for some reason. I guess she was getting mad because they were ink stains everywhere and Rose herself was beet red and she had that look in her eye like she wanted to kill someone.

"It looks…" I tried to say, "good." I gulped nervously.

She turned to me slowly and glared. "Are you kidding me?" she said a little loudly. "It looks horrible! How can you think this looks good Lissa?" she said my name, I think.

"Lissa?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It can be your nickname." Her glare softened a little.

I smiled. "Thanks Rose." She turned to me and smirked.

Ms. Watson came by our table with a warning look on her face. "What's wrong, Rosemarie?" she asked Rose.

Rose turned swiftly and narrowed her eyes at her. "You're really asking that?" she said a little sarcastic. "You're making five year olds spell out their whole names! We've only five! And on top of that, some of us have really long names that are hard to spell and write!"

The rest of the class watched and whispered and nodded in agreement with Rose while Ms. Watson looked at her dumbstruck.

"Rosemarie," she said lightly. "Its to learn how to write and spell your names for the future when you're all old enough."

Rose grumbled. "But, why does it have to be our full names?"

Ms. Watson replied, "Your full names are your formal and legal names and therefore have all of your records under that name." She turned around to walk back to her desk without another word.

Rose grabbed her book off the table, stood up from the table, and threw her book at Ms. Watson's head.

The class 'ooed' as Ms. Watson turned around angrily and glared at her. "Rosemarie Hathaway!"

"Facist Bastard!" Rose said and mouths around the room dropped, including Ms. Watson's and mine.

"That's it," Ms. Watson said irritated and enraged, "Detention for the rest of the week Ms. Hathaway, no excuses." With that, she walked out of the class room as Rose stuck her tongue at her as she left.

12 years later. . .

"Rose!" I ran to her from behind as soon as I saw her in the quad with Guardian Belikov.

She turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

I stopped right in front of her. "Kirova said we have permission to leave campus for tonight to look for dresses for next week."

She smiled. "Cool, what time do we leave?"

"Five o' clock."

She looked at Guardian Belikov who stared at his watch. "That's in two hours." He mumbled.

Rose turned back to me. "Why did tell only now?" she asked.

I nodded. "I got permission this morning, but because you has been busy with practice and doesn't have a phone, I couldn't tell you until now."

"Oh," she nodded. "I see."

"Yeah," I nodded back, "well, see you in two hours." I said walking to my dorm.

"See you." She replied.

**How was it? Boring, weird, stupid, or good? Well, it's been awhile since I wrote anything, so hopefully this one can make for it. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. ****J**

**Love, **

**Julie aka VAfan1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, It's Julie! Yeah, I know it's been months but, I've been busy since my stupid ex-Dimitri *rolls eyes* Wouldn't leave me or my boyfriend alone for the past few months, and I had some other things to take care of. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And for reference, Christian and Lissa ARE NOT dating in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the damned receptionist… unfortunately…**

_Man Stealing Slut!_

Rpov

Dimitri and I told Lissa we would see her later. We walked through the quad and into the guardian quarters. The Moroi receptionist gave us wary looks, then smiled at us. She had platinum blonde hair that grew up until halfway before her waist, olive colored skin, and purple eye contacts; what a fake.

"Guardian Belikov." She winked at Dimitri as her eyes appeared to twinkle. She then turned to me and looked at me from head to toe. "Ms. Hathaway." She grimaced.

I glared at her and Dimitri quickly pulled me to the side. "What the hell is her problem?" I asked in a quiet rant. "She winks at you, but she grimaces at me? What the fuck…"

Dimitri patted my back and led me to the stairs. "Just ignore her, Roza." He said and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. "She's probably just jealous…" He said and trailed kisses down my throat.

"Mmmm…" I moaned, "Maybe you're right." I said and kissed him hard as his lips met mine once again.

He groaned. He quickly picked me up and carried me all the way up to his room.

Vera (Receptionist) pov…

I stared up at the clock and impatiently tapped my pen and the desk. I flipped my hair and stared down at my lavender colored finger nails. _Just a few more minutes…_ I told myself,_ Just a few more…_

I placed my pen down. Stopped staring at my nails and decided to flip through my pregnancy journal. Yes, I am pregnant and a receptionist. I'm 4 months pregnant via Guardian Dimitri Belikov. We met when I began working here about 5 months ago, about 2 months after he and the bloodwhore Rose Hathaway started dating and going public.

As they entered the building earlier, they held hands and he pretended to look at her lovingly while she wasn't watching he winked at me. She is such a slut. She wore a purple tank top that barely covered her belly button, and short shorts that nearly showed her ass.

They disappeared near the stairs and I knew they went up to his room. I rolled my eyes, then sighed happily to myself, when my replacement comes in about an hour, and after the whore leaves, we have his whole apartment to ourselves for three more hours until he has to leave to escort the Dragomir brat to the mall.

Rpov

"Dimitri!" I squealed as he tickled my ribs. We wear both only wearing our undergarments and nothing else. We were going to have sex, but decided against it since we might take to long.

He smirked as he tickled me fiercely with no mercy. "What's wrong Roza?" he teased. "Too ticklish?" he said and tickled even more.

"Stop!" I said laughing and pushed his hands away. I kissed his lips softly, then pulled away and looked at his soft dark eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and we kissed again.

We were just like that for about half an hour, just kissing as we wrapped our arms around each other. He started trailing his kisses down to my chest just kissing the top of my cleavage softly then trailed back up to my lips as I moaned into our kiss.

"Mmmm… Dimitri" I moaned out as gently nibbled on the shoulder. "That feels so good…" I said as one of his hands drifted down in between my legs.

He smirked. "It'll feel even better." Then he quickly ripped off my light blue lacy thong and kissed down my stomach. I moaned loudly as he kissed my clit and laid back down against the pillows. He gently parted my legs and places a hand over my aching pussy. "May I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" I gave him my famous man eater smile. With that, he dipped his head down, took his hand off my pussy, and licked and sucked my clit. I moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets tightly as pleasure soared through my whole body. "Ungh! Dimitri!" I nearly screamed as he plunged one, then two fingers into me.

I came hard into his mouth and felt him lick up the rest of my juices. I climbed up to me and kissed me hard on the lips and I could taste myself on his lips. We continued kissing, as he explored my whole body with just hands which sent shocks of electricity to my very core.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Let me get that." He said and through on his shirt and jeans back on quickly as he went to open the door. I sighed and quickly dressed myself, then went into the bathroom to hide.

_3 hours later…_

Okay, I'm pissed and hungry.

Where the fuck is he anyway? I've been hiding in this god damned closet for over 2 hours already. If it wasn't for the fear, of one of the guardians complaining about the noise, or someone saying I have to leave because it's past curfew, I would have barged out of this bathroom already.

Then, I heard it.

There were sounds of bumping, moaning, and groans coming from the other room.

"Oh! Dimitri!" A high pitch voiced said. I felt my heart crack and a tear escape my eye. "Ungh!" What the hell is going on! I wanted to scream and shout, but I also didn't want anyone, especially Dimitri to see me like this.

The next voice, crashed my heart and world completely.

"Vera my love," A voice I held to my heart for nearly a year now moaned, "I love you so much!"

With that I broke down the bathroom door and growled at both of them. They instantly broke apart as the god damned receptionist slut covered herself with the bed sheet and Dimitri looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Roza…" He said and I felt like I was gonna burst. "I'm so sorry. I forgot you-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, you forgot me all right." Then I turned my glare to _Vera. _"Who the fuck you are to sleep with my boyfriend!" I yelled.

She scoffed. "Excuse me little girl?" she narrowed her eyes. "He's mine. Got it?"

I growled. This bitch is asking for it. "No he isn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Uhhuh. Right." She raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked: I'm his age, I'm better in bed, he loves me more, he doesn't have to waste his time on you, and…" Her left hand that had a finger with a big rock on it and placed it on her stomach. "I'm engaged to him and carrying his child."

My eyes filled with tears as my heart stopped. She's what….?

Dimitri looked at her with a look of wonder. "Really?" He asked with a smile, oblivious to my feelings. She nodded and smiled back, then they both leaned forward and kissed.

I turned to Dimitri. "Comrade…" I said shakily barely holding back any tears.

They broke away then he looked at me with an annoyed look. "What?" he said and I flinched. "Like she said, I don't have to waste my time on you." Then he went back to kissing her as I ran out of there and slammed the door behind me.

I ran down to the moroi dorms and knocked loudly on Lissa's door. She opened it. "Rose?" She said as I ran to her and cried on her shoulder. She hugged me tight. "Rose, what happened?" I looked up at her and tried to control my tears.

"Dimitri… Cheated… Receptionist… Pregnant… engaged…" Was all I could choke out before hard sobs took over. She patted my back gently and led me into her room.

"Lis, who is it?" Christian said as he got up from bed and saw me crying and Lissa holding me. "What happened?"

"Dimitri cheated on her with a receptionist, and now they are engaged and pregnant." She said roughly. I heard him gasp and he too hugged me tight. "Shh…" she soothed. "It'll be okay, Rose. We'll get back at him."

I shook my head. "He doesn't love me… I don't think he ever did…" I sobbed and then Pyro held me tighter.

"It's okay." He said gently. "The damned bastard doesn't deserve someone as beautiful or loving as you…" Then he kissed the top of my forehead.

I snapped my head up. "What was that?" I asked. He blushed and looked at Lissa.

"I'm trying to cheer you up, Rose." He smiled. I nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lissa smiled as she left the room.

Lpov

I felt so pissed and sad for Rose, but also happy. Christian just told me that he loves her, and wants to be with her but it was to hard because she's dating, well was, Guardian Belikov.

He had to come over since we had to partner up for a science presentation tomorrow morning and we needed to do last minute adjustments. When Rose came over, he held her tightly, and I knew he wanted to be alone with her just for now, so I left and went down to my boyfriend Adrian's room. Just as I walked out of the Moroi dorms, someone placed a sack over my head and drugged me away.

"Hey!" was all I said before I felt something stab my shoulder and I blacked out.

**Okay, okay. I know this is supposed to be like Jennifer's Body, but I didn't want to rip off the film, so I used the same idea of a girl's body being taken over, but not the same way it happened in the movie. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! What Dimitri did to Rose is somewhat like what my ex Dimitri *vomits* but, it didn't happen like that.**

**Julie aka VAfan1**


	3. Author's Note

_Sorry for the AN! I know I haven't updated anything in a really long while._

_Anyway, I might not be writing a new chapters or stories for now. My really strict, pain in the butt, female dog of an English teacher has kind of place an account block on me going onto fanfiction._

_But, if I do have any updates, I'll ask my boyfriend to post it up since she said "I" can't be on. :P She didn't mention him or anyone else.._

**Hey, this is Adrian and I love my Julie! 3**


	4. Author's Note 2 Sorry!

**_Hi, everyone. It's Julie. Sorry for the no updates. A lot of things have been happening lately, and I really needed to work some things out. Anyway, I WILL be posting new chapters and stories and try my best to finish all of my old stories, since they've been incomplete for a very long time. _**

**_I also have a youtube channel now. My friends and I will be making uploads soon, we just got to figure some stuff out. My username is TakaJuNew101 and I only have one video which is an announcement. :P Yeah, it's pretty lame, but I felt like I had to make it. So, please check it out. :)_**

**_And, Adrian will no longer be doing any posts for me. My teacher is letting me upload myself now and Adrian and I broke up. :/ But, it's okay. :) Now it means more readings and even videos now. :) _**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Julie _**


End file.
